


Azumanga-chibi!

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Series: Azumanga-chibi! [1]
Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Comedy, Demon Summoning, F/F, Gen, Kemonomimi, Lesbian Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Parody, Shoujo-ai, Slapstick, Trans Female Character, non-binary!Tomo, trans!sakaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: What if Azumanga Daioh got a little bit crazy? This fic is the answer.
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo, Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh), Kasuga "Osaka" Ayumu & Mihama Chiyo, Kasuga "Osaka" Ayumu/Takino Tomo, Kurosawa "Nyamo" Minamo/Tanizaki Yukari, Mihama Chiyo/Sakaki, Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo
Series: Azumanga-chibi! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo-chan does a vlog, but things go horribly wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic will be different from other fics I wrote by not only having a script feel to it but also for this to take place in an alternate universe where Sakaki and Tomo came out as trans and non-binary during middle school, Maya being Sakaki's pet cat since middle school, Sakaki being a catgirl since forever (though later chapters prove that everybody can have animal ears and tail), and Kimura doesn't exist.

Chiyo: Oh, is the camera on?... Ah, it's on! Hello, everybody! I'm Chiyo Mihama, age 10, and I'm in the 10th grade.

Chiyo: Yeah, I'm in high school, but I feel at home in this school thanks to my many friends!

* * *

Chiyo: This is Sakaki-san.

Sakaki: (blushes) Chiyo-chan, why you're pointing the camera at me?

Chiyo: Oh, I'm making a video for my pen pal in America, and I want them to know about you.

Sakaki: I'm...I'm...

Chiyo: Pardon me, but Sakaki-san doesn't really like to talk. It's like she's a woman-

Sakaki: Trans-woman.

Chiyo: -Trans-woman of a few words. She also loves cats a lot, though the cats seem to hate her, except for Maya the yamapikarya. He loves Sakaki-san really much and- Wait, where did the camera go?!

* * *

Tomo: Hello world! I'm Tomo Takino, the hyperactive wildcat idiot that everybody loves!

Chiyo: Tomo-chan! Give me back the camera!

Tomo: Come on, Chiyosuke! You can't deny me the spotlight! 

Sakaki then grabs the camera from Tomo's hands and gives it to Chiyo.

Chiyo: Ehehe, sorry for that. Tomo-chan gets a little excited when the camera is near them. 

Tomo: As for why Chiyosuke refers to me as "them"...I'm non-binary, meaning that I'm both a girl and boy! And that's awesome! Chiyo-chan, why are you moving the camera away from me?! Chiyo-chan? CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!!

* * *

Chiyo: This right here is Koyomi Mizuhara, but we like to call her "Yomi-san".

Tomo: And she's a fatty!

Yomi: (glasses turn opaque) What did you say, Tomo?

Tomo: (gulps) Nothing...

Yomi: (sighs) You'll never change, Tomo.

Chiyo: Ehehe, what you just saw was one of Tomo-chan's and Yomi-san's arguments. Tomo-chan would say something very mean to Yomi-san, and she retaliates by hitting them with either a double chop or uppercut. But don't worry, those two are childhood friends, meaning that they're friends forever.

* * *

Chiyo: Oh, and this is Ayumu Kasuga-san.

Tomo: But we like to call her "Osaka", just cause she's from the city of Osaka!

Chiyo: Well, to describe Osaka-san is very difficult to do, so we decide to...

Osaka: Oh.... ain't that a camera lookin' at me?

Chiyo: Yes, Osaka-san.

Osaka: Then is it filmin' me and mah weirdness?

Tomo: Osaka! Can't you see the obvious?!

Osaka: Of course Ah can, Tomo-chan. Ya are just not thinkin' like me.

Chiyo: Uhm, let's go to the kitchen before stuff gets really ugly.

* * *

Chiyo:(sniffs the air in the kitchen) Mmm... is that the scent of goya chanpuru?

Kagura: It sure is, Chiyo-chan.

Chiyo: Oh, this is Kagura-san. And she's a Ryukyuan, from Okinawan!

Kagura: That's right! Born and raised in Naha!

Tomo: She also haves big honking jugs!!!!

Kagura: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kagura then threw her Little Red Book at Tomo.

Chiyo: Sorry if you have to see that as well. Tomo-chan and Kagura-san have similar personalities, so they could fight a lot.

Yomi: It's like having two Tasmanian devils in the same room with a boar carcass.

Osaka: Are Tasmanian devils actually devils?

Chiyo: No they're not, Osaka-san.

Kagura: Now with that little wildcat is tamed, who wants some lunch?

Tomo and Yomi: I do!

Osaka: Ah do.

Sakaki: I do.

Chiyo: I do! Well, that's...

Kaorin: Ahem.

Chiyo: Oh, I didn't forget about you.

* * *

Chiyo: This is Kaorin-san, and she has a thing for Sakaki-san.

Tomo: More like a creepy obsession.

Kaori: Tomo-chan, it's not a creepy obsession! It's true love! Right, Sakaki-san?

Sakaki: Oh..yeah...

Tomo: Still a creepy obsession to me.

Kagura: You call Kaorin's crush on Sakaki a "creepy obsession", and yet, you sleep on my boobs on a daily basis.

Tomo: I have standards! Right, Yomi?!

Yomi: (sighs) You sure do, Tomo.

Chiyo: Well, I would tell you about Kurosawa and Yukari-sensei, but I would make Yukari-sensei really angry...

* * *

Yukari: Shit! I can't beat this level!

Nyamo: Yukari, calm down already!

Yukari: Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!? I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS-

* * *

Chiyo: So, this is Chiyo Mihama, signing off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bookmark it, and leave some comments and kudos!


	2. Yomi's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomi had enough of Tomo's BS, so she wants revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Yomi is acting very OOC in this chapter, but since this is an alternate universe, nobody batts an eye on her behavior in this chapter.

Yomi was relaxing in the bathtub, trying to get her mind off of Tomo.

Yomi: (thinking) Grrr... why can't I get my mind off of that wildcat idiot! I need to find a way to get rid of them... AH HA! Maybe I could summon a demon to kill Tomo! They would never expect a demon to kill them.

* * *

After that little bath, Yomi began drawing a pentagram on the floor of her room in the Mihama Mansion. She then puts a piece of sata andagi for a virgin sacrifice in the middle of the pentagram and started to chant an evil chant.

Yomi: Ancient demons, come forth and kill my enemies, ancient demons, come forth and kill my enemies, ancient demons, come forth and kill my enemies... NOW I SUMMON THEE, THE MOST EVIL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!

The pentagram then glowed and a figure arrises, but it was not the demon Yomi expected.

Osaka: Hi Yomi-chan.

Yomi: Osaka?! You're the evilest being in the universe?!

Osaka: Ohhh... Sata andagi.

Yomi: (thinking) Rats! I should've made my virgin sacrifice anything but sata andagi! Time for plan B!

* * *

In the living room, Yomi gathered everybody sans Nyamo and Yukari.

Chiyo: Yomi-san, why did you gather us all here?

Tomo: Yeah, I got better things to do!

Yomi: Tomo, are you hungry?

Tomo: Yeah...

Yomi: Then sit on the couch while I give you a snack.

Yomi then enters the kitchen and pulled out a moldy sandwich,

Yomi: One bite from this moldy sandwich and Tomo will say goodbye to their living existence.

Osaka: Ohh... a sandwich.

Yomi: Osaka! Keep your hands off of that sandwich!

But it was too late, Osaka bit the sandwich.

Osaka: Mmm...penicillin...

Yomi: NO!!!!!!

Tomo: Well, Yomi! Looks like you can't kill me!

Yomi: (sighs) And nothing can kill Osaka.

Osaka: And everybody lived happily ever after, the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bookmark it, and leave some comments and kudos!


	3. Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo discovers how to get animal ears and tail thanks to Sakaki.

Tomo: Sakaki-san!

Sakaki: Hmm?

Tomo: Why do you sometimes have yamamaya ears and tail?!

Sakaki: Oh, I always think about them, so the cat ears and tail appeared on me.

Tomo: CAN I HAVE SOME ANIMAL EARS AND TAIL AS WELL?!?!?!?!?!

Sakaki: Sure. All you got to do is think about your favorite animal.

Tomo then thought about their favorite animal, and then, pine marten ears and tail appeared on them.

Tomo: WOW! I'm a pine marten girl! I got to tell this to Yomi and Kagura!

* * *

Tomo: Yomi! Kagura!

Yomi: To-OH MY GOD!

Kagura: Tomo, you got ferret ears and a tail!

Tomo: Pine marten, Kagura. Pine marten!

Kagura: Whatever, where do get them?

Tomo: Well, I thought about my favorite animal, and they poof! I'm a pine marten girl now!

Kagura: Yomi, we got to try this!

Yomi: I don't like where this is going, but I'll try it.

Yomi thought about her favorite animal, and then, maned wolf ears and tail appeared on her.

Yomi: Wow, you're right for once, Tomo!

Kagura then thought of her favorite animal, and then, peacock mantis shrimp antennae and tail appeared on her.

Kagura: This is awesome! I'm a peacock mantis shrimp girl now!

Tomo: Well, Chiyosuke's going to freak when she-

Chiyo: Yomi-san, Kagura-san, here's your tea.

Yomi: Thanks, Chiyo-chan.

Chiyo: You're welcome!

Tomo: Yomi, did you see squirrel ears and tail on Chiyo-chan?

Yomi: I sure did, Tomo. I sure did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave a comment and some kudos!


End file.
